NeoVenus Construction
NEVEC ('NE'o 'VE'nus 'C'onstruction) is a major military and scientific presence on E.D.N. III. Although they were originally stationed on E.D.N. III as a colonial military force meant to keep order, their rule became increasingly tyrannical, causing the Snow Pirates to fight back against NEVEC's forces. NEVEC's primary mission is the Frontier Project- a massive undertaking which is designed to terraform the planet making it habitable for human life but at any cost. Campaign Lost Planet Like the Snow Pirates in the campaign, they are not as great at fighting as they look. However when they have a VS, they can be very dangerous since their Vital Suits and weapons are far more advanced, which makes them much more of a threat than Crimson Unity. They are also more intelligent, actively hunting down the player and adapting to different circumstances. Lost Planet 2 In Lost Planet 2, NEVEC has been split into 2 factions- the New NEVEC, who remain dedicated to Isenberg's goals of exploiting the planet's Thermal Energy and wiping out the Snow Pirates, and the Ex-NEVEC, a group of rogue NEVEC agents who defected from the organization in order to stop NEVEC's plans for exploiting the planet. The objective of NEVEC is supposedly to prevent an Akrid (known as the Over-G) from morphing into its final stage of its evolution. The Over-G's final evolution leap will release countless tons of thermal energy. To achieve this, they have created a huge orbital cannon stationed on the space station NEOS. Nevec has a specialized force of clones called Task Force First Descent. They are cloned from Ivan Solotov's DNA and are usually the first team into a conflict. The Ex-NEVEC are a group of rogue NEVEC agents that know that New NEVEC's real objective is to awaken the Over-G Akrid, collect the Thermal Energy that it will release upon awakening, then abandon the planet as it freezes solid, killing everything on it. NEVEC would then leave to colonize other planets, exploiting them and their people in the same way they exploited E.D.N. III. The Ex-NEVEC commander later attempts to rally all Snow Pirates on E.D.N. III to stop the New NEVEC from succeeding as several of his soldiers work to seize NEOS. They wear the original NEVEC uniform from the first Lost Planet.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/uk-the-lost-planet/64551 Lost Planet 3 NEVEC once again makes its appearance in Lost Planet 3, but has yet to be seen as an antagonist until later on during the game. NEVEC is called the most generous and selfless organization throughout all of Earth and the galaxy, that is the image they have created for the public as well as for the miners that work for them. NEVEC had two mining expeditions, the first one was a complete failure in which caused NEVEC to abandon them (there were only three survivors at the time: a Sarah Braddock, Charles Braddock and Phil Braddock (as a baby). The second expedition consists of the characters of Lost Planet 3 such as Gale Holden, Jim Peyton, Renard LaRoche and many more. Jim peyton and Dr. Kendrick Kovac are the latest recruits to join NEVEC and as Phil Braddock sends him on more and more missions Jim unravels many secrets such as survivors from the first colony who lived in the camp of the forgotten and finds the women who he has seen two times but not in person. She explains where he is and what has happened. Jim tries to escape but fails and instead finds himself in front of the camp's leader . He explains to Jim what NEVEC did and the price they all payed, Later on troops from NEVEC come into Coronis and jim meets the leader Caleb Isenberg, Near the end of the game this causes the creation of a war in which the Snow Pirates win at the time. This first war triggers the on going battle between NEVEC and the Snow Pirates until the events of Lost Planet 2 however nothing from Lost Planet 3 is referenced. Multiplayer , also the appearance of the Ex-NEVEC in Lost Planet 2]]The NEVEC character has heavier armor in multiplayer than in the campaign, so they can take a full direct hit from the shotgun, making it difficult to take them down with small arms weapons like the Machine Gun. Their roll is quiet compared to other characters, which gives them somewhat of a stealth aspect. Their fourth camouflage is arguably the best one in multiplayer, making them extremely hard to see in dark places, also they have some of the best passive cammoflauge for hiding in dark places. Unfortunately, they posses a downfall that gets very annoying with stealthy players. When they walk or run, a loud clanking noise can be heard, but it can be helpful when intimidating other players. They are, overall, good choice of character to use. References Category:Lost Planet Characters Category:Lost Planet 2 Characters Category:Lost Planet 3 Characters Category:Lost Planet Universe Category:E.X. Troopers Characters